Delphini
- Delphi claims she was born at Malfoy Manor before the Battle of Hogwarts. However, when the trio are at Malfoy Manor in The Deathly Hallows Bellatrix is not said to be pregnant, meaning that, as there are only two months until the final battle, Bellatrix has already had the child. Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Great Britain |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital= |alias=*Delphi *Delphi Diggory *The Augurey |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Silver-blond with blue-tips |eyes= |skin=Light |family= *Tom Riddle Snr (paternal grandfather) † *Merope Riddle (née Gaunt) (paternal grandmother) † *Tom Marvolo Riddle (father) † *Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) (mother) † *Rodolphus Lestrange (stepfather) *Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) † *Druella Black (née Rosier) (maternal grandmother) *Andromeda Tonks (née Black) (maternal aunt) *Ted Tonks (uncle by marriage) *Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) (maternal first cousin) † *Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) (maternal aunt) *Lucius Malfoy (uncle by marriage) *Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Corvinus Gaunt (paternal ancestor) † *Cadmus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Salazar Slytherin (paternal ancestor) † *House of Black |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job=Worker at St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards |house= |loyalty= }} Delphini (born c. 1998), known by the nickname Delphi, was a half-blood witch, the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. Being the only child of Lord Voldemort, Delphi became the only known living heir of Salazar Slytherin after the demise of her father. Delphini was imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of Craig Bowker. Biography Early life Delphini was born in secret at Malfoy Manor in the mid-to-late 1990s as the result of a liaison between Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort. On 2 May 1998, both of her parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, survived the battle, but was sent to Azkaban for his crimes. This left the infant Delphi an orphan as her father had been. Euphemia Rowle took Delphi in and raised her, allegedly only because she was offered a substantial amount of gold. According to Delphi, Rowle was not fond of her. She kept a pet Augurey and claimed that it cried because it knew Delphi was going to meet a "sticky end." Delphi did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She apparently had little to no contact with other children, claiming that she didn't have a best friend at the age of 14, and that she even invented an imaginary one when she was younger. At some point, Rodolphus was either released from Azkaban, or escaped a second time. He told Delphi about her true heritage and the prophecy he believed she was meant to fulfil. An ambitious plan At some point, Delphi found Amos Diggory, placing him under a Confundus Charm in order to pass herself off as his niece, Delphi Diggory, and to ensure he did her bidding. On 31 August, 2020, Amos Diggory went to Harry Potter and urged him to use a Time-Turner to go back in time to the Triwizard Tournament and save his son, Cedric, who was murdered on the orders of Voldemort after winning the event. Harry refused, but his son, Albus, overheard the conversation and later, along with his friend, Scorpius Malfoy, decided to help the Diggorys to alter history and save Cedric. Albus and Scorpius visited the nursing home where Amos Diggory lived and where Delphi, posing as his niece, pretended to take care of him. Albus, Scorpius, and Delphi sneaked into the Ministry of Magic and stole a Time-Turner. Using the Time-Turner, Albus and Scorpius seriously altered past events, creating two alternative realities, with the first seeing Hermione the bitter Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher while Ron was in a less happy marriage to Padma Patil, and the second seeing a world where the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army lost the Battle of Hogwarts. After many attempts, including Albus being erased by their changes, Scorpius managed to restore the correct timeline, and decided to destroy the Time-Turner on their own, not trusting the Ministry to destroy it. Albus then sent an owl to Delphi. She arrived to Hogwarts just in time to see how he planned to try to destroy the Time-Turner. Albus wanted to apologise to her that they would not be able to go back in time to save Cedric. He and Scorpius explained that in the new reality they had created, Cedric’s Triwizard humiliation had turned him into an angry, bitter young man who became a Death Eater and eventually murdered Neville Longbottom before he could destroy Nagini, helping to usher in the era of the Dark Lord. Delphi said that Cedric would have understood, suggesting they should destroy the Time-Turner together, and explain to her uncle why Cedric would not be saved. After Albus handed her the Time-Turner, both boys noticed a black tattoo of a bird on her back. Delphi said it was an Augurey, which reminded her of her childhood as an orphan when she was raised by the Rowle family. The boys realised she was an enemy based on Scorpius recalling references to 'the Augurey' in the timeline where Voldemort won, but Delphi pulled out a wand and bound them together. Delphi planned to travel back in time to ensure Cedric's survival in the third task of the Tournament (Unable to go back to the first two as the boys' actions made those events too temporally unstable). Albus refused, but she threatened to kill Scorpius. Craig Bowker Jr, another Hogwarts student, rushed up to say that the whole school was looking for them, then was killed by Delphi immediately, similar to the nature of her parents who didn't hesitate to kill. Delphi took Albus and Scorpius back in time with her, but they refused to cooperate. As Delphi prepared to kill Scorpius, she was struck from behind by an unsuspecting Cedric Diggory, who thought the scene was simply part of the Triwizard task. He freed the boys before returning to the challenge. Then Delphi staggered to her feet and picked up the Time-Turner, but Albus and Scorpius managed to grab the device. They raced through time once again, but once they arrived, Delphi destroyed the Time-Turner and flew away. Albus and Scorpius discovered that they had been transported to 30 October 1981 — the day before Harry Potter’s parents were murdered by Voldemort. The boys realised that Delphi intended to stop Voldemort from trying to kill Harry, and thus triggering his own destruction when his Killing Curse rebounded on him due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice. Meanwhile, the boys' parents were looking for them. Ron Weasley told Harry he had seen Albus with an older girl the night before. Harry thought he must mean Delphi Diggory, Amos’s niece. They went to see Amos, who told them that he never had a niece. The Confundus Charm that Delphi had cast on him had waned. The adults raced to Delphi’s room and found there writings revealing Delphi to be Tom Riddle's daughter and that she believed she could restore him to power following the words of a prophecy. Confrontation Albus and Scorpius were able to send a message to their parents by leaving a message on Harry's old baby blanket, treated with a potion that would only become visible when it interacted with another potion Albus had spilled on the blanket shortly before this final trip back through time. Now aware of where their children were, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione headed back to Godric’s Hollow in 1981 using another Time-Turner in order to help the boys. They found Albus and Scorpius, and all of them hid in a church, from which they could look out for Delphi without being seen. Harry volunteered to transfigure himself into Voldemort and lead Delphi into a trap. The others planned to wait in the church behind the large wooden doors until Harry was able to lure her inside. Delphi finally appeared and Harry (disguised as Voldemort) pretended not to know who she was. She explained that she was the child of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. He told her that together they could become an unstoppable force, but, by that time, the transfiguration had begun to fade. She saw that she was actually speaking to Harry, claiming she had studied him and knew him better than her father did. She locked the doors to prevent the others jumping out to help. Without a wand, Harry was forced to hide beneath a church pew while she attacked him. When Delphi was about to kill him, Albus popped up through a hatch in the floor, throwing a wand to his father. Together, they were able to overpower Delphi. Delphi begged them to kill her or wipe her mind clean. She claimed that she had only wanted to meet her father and be with him. Albus wanted to kill her to avenge Craig, but Harry stopped him. In a moment of empathy for her, Harry told her that she must learn to live with the fact that she will always be an orphan, as he has. Delphi was then imprisoned in Azkaban for her crimes. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Delphi is an extremely skilled duelist, able to temporarily hold her own against the combined might of four exceptionally powerful duelists, including Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Harry Potter. *'Parseltongue': Delphi is a Parselmouth, a trait she inherited from her father, Lord Voldemort. She uses Parseltongue code to conceal her room. *'Flying': Delphi is able to fly without support, much like her father. *'Wandless magic': Delphi is exceptionally skilled at Wandless magic, capable of locking doors with her hands while confronting Harry Potter. Relationships Family Parents It is unknown how Voldemort and Bellatrix felt about their daughter since they died while she was still a baby. Considering the love and admiration her mother had always had for the Dark Lord, the birth of their mutual daughter would likely have been a great joy and pride for Bellatrix. It is not known why Voldemort wanted a child, as he did not feel a need for love and disliked the idea of becoming emotionally attached to anyone. However, he likely realised that his daughter could become a talented and useful servant, as Bellatrix was. It is also likely that he wished to preserve the Slytherin Bloodline, Voldemort being the last remaining heir of Slytherin. They kept her birth a secret, most likely because it may have placed her in danger, since Voldemort was considered the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of the time, while her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, was the Dark Lord's most loyal lieutenant and Death Eater. Delphi was curious about her parents, and wanted the chance to know them. She went to great lengths to meet and save her father, even meddling with time to create a future where he lived, which shows she had some love for him. After she was defeated by her cousin Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she begged for death instead of having to face the fact that she failed her father. Other relatives It is not known how many of her relatives felt about her, or if they even knew she existed. Her guardian, Euphemia Rowle, was not very fond of her. She only raised Delphi for a reward, and always told her she would meet a sticky end. It appears that Euphemia did not see or treat her as a member of her family and simply kept her in her household for the sake of the money she received. It is not known whether her maternal aunt Narcissa knew about her, but Delphi was born at her home. If Narcissa did know then it is possible that she continued to keep the secret to protect not only her niece but also her own family from public reaction to the idea that the Dark Lord had a child. Delphi’s cousin, Draco, had no clue about her existence for the next 23 years. By then, Draco had given up believing in the same Pure blood values his parents had, and when he met Delphi, he had no affection or sympathy for her and her attempt to revive Voldemort. He helped apprehend her, and took her back to the future to be sent to Azkaban. As Draco had bad experiences around Delphi's father and didn't seem to have the best of relationships with her mother who was his maternal aunt, his lack of any family loyalty to her would been limited at best. Delphi faked a friendship with her first-cousin-once-removed, Scorpius Malfoy for a while. She helped him time travel to save Cedric Diggory, while pretending to be Cedric’s cousin. Scorpius even trusted Delphi to help destroy the time turner. However, Delphi later turned on Scorpius and broke his wand, going as far as to make him time travel with her before leaving him stuck in the past. Scorpius had no love for her, even when finding out about their family connections, and along with his father, sided against her and helped Harry Potter duel her. Harry Potter, being a distant cousin to Voldemort (and therefore Delphini as well), was unaware of Delphini's heritage until he investigated it. At first, Harry was shocked and horrified that Voldemort left behind a child to carry out his legacy, but after defeating and capturing her, he felt sympathetic towards her as she only wished to see her parent. Nevertheless, Harry refused to let her alter the past to fulfil that one wish, insisting that no one can change their own life by tampering with time. Amos Diggory Delphi originally had an affectionate relationship with Amos, even calling him "uncle". She helped him find Harry Potter’s house in the hope of saving Cedric Diggory. However, Delphi only used him so she could revive her father who killed Cedric. She used him as a cover for who she really was, and did not really care for Cedric’s life other than for her own dark motives. When Amos found out Delphi was claiming to be his niece, he had no problem with correcting the information, pointing out he couldn’t possibly have any nieces. Rodolphus Lestrange Delphi claimed that it was Rodolphus who, after a unknown amount of time in prison, came to her and told her of her heritage. It is unknown how Rodolphus felt about her, since she was the illegitimate child of his wife and his master. It is possible that he, like Bellatrix, had only gotten married in order to follow the traditions of a pureblood supremacist family. If he did not truly love his wife, just as she did not love him (never showing any concern or affection for him), then he was probably not upset by her affair with their master. If nothing else, Rodolphus and Bellatrix were both loyal Death Eaters. He may have sought out Delphini and told her the truth as a way of remaining faithful to his master. He may have also been the one to give her some training in magical arts. Delphini could fly unsupported, something that her father had done and might have also trained Rodolphus to do. Etymology The name Delphini may be related to Delphinus, a constellation in the northern sky."Delphinus" on Wikipedia This constellation is said to depict a dolphin, and its name derives from delphinus, the Latin word for the marine mammal. Alpha Delphini is a blue-white hued main sequence star of the constellation. The House of Black, Delphi's mother's family, had a tradition of naming children after stars and constellations. In Greek mythology, Delphyne was the name of a female dragon who was appointed by her mother, the earth goddess Gaia, to guard the Pythia, commonly known as the Oracle of Delphi."Delphyne" on Wikipedia Some myths describe Delphyne as being a half-maiden, half-snake creature similar to Echidna. This could be a reference to Voldemort's inhuman appearance, and his relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange, a human. Behind the scenes , who portrays Delphini in ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'']] * Delphi is portrayed by Esther Smith in . * It is possible that she was born or due around late June 1997. This would explain why J.K Rowling chose to not have Bellatrix appear in the chapters where Dumbledore died in the Half Blood Prince. Before the The Cursed Child was released, fans often debated if Bellatrix may have been pregnant in the sixth Harry Potter book. * If she was born around June 1997, she would have been nearly a year old when her parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, on May 2nd, 1998. Incidentally, Harry Potter was one year old when Delphini's father murdered both of his parents. * Like her first-cousin-once-removed, Edward "Teddy" Lupin, she lost both her parents during the battle of Hogwarts. Her mother killed Teddy's mother. Notes and references es:Delphini pl:Delphini uk:Делфіна ru:Дельфини fr:Delphi ja:デルフィーニ Category:1990s births Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Adoptees Category:British individuals Category:Dark wizards Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Only children Category:Murderers Category:Orphans Category:Parselmouths Category:Riddle family Category:Time travellers Category:Wizards Category:Slytherin Family Category:Members of the House of Black